


10. The taste of vodka at the back of your mouth

by rowan_one



Series: Sensory Prompts [1]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV Second Person, Recreational Drug Use, Vomiting, can be interpreted either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: Fry struggles to have coherent thoughts in a trip to Mars Vegas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, so this is just a little warm up drabble based on a prompt.

Everything’s a blur and you’re not sure which one of you flew the ship out here, you know you’re in Mars Vegas at least?

You’ve been taking Bender’s drinks for a while now, and he kept ordering the strong stuff, leaving you with a burn in your throat and him ever more sober. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all?

But the noise is loud all around you, enough to pull you in, or under--whichever fits better when your sluggish brain stutters--and you’ll go down with your throat on fire and a rusty robot trying in vain to haul you up when he can’t keep his own balance.

“I thought y’were, y'know,” You try to gesture to emphasize your point, but you’re not entirely sure if you’re gesturing at the real Bender or one of the fuzzy doubles of him.

“Gyro.....gyrowhatever.” You’ll blame the drunken fog and not your usual level of idiocy for being unable to comprehend the inner workings of the mechanism you called a friend.

“Only when I’m in functioning condition.” Came the slurred reply, or at least that’s what you _think_ he meant. Does he slur like that because he is low functioning, or because the rust around his mouth plate makes it hard to talk? You’d open your mouth to ask if you weren’t face down on the floor again.

“Whoopsie!” Came a garbled response and a laugh from beside you, when had Bender come down to the floor with you?

Bile rises and adds to the burn, you make a mess on the floor between the both of you.

You’re pretty sure you’re kicked out then, but whether you drag your sorry asses to a hotel room or bicker about piloting the ship drunk and sober is anyone’s guess.


End file.
